a. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to broadband networks and more specifically to a method of efficiently utilizing available bandwidth to provide video, streaming media image and information desired by users of a broadband network.
b. Description of the Background
Broadband is a form of data transmission in which a single medium, such as a wire, cable or satellite link, for example, can carry several channels at once. In contrast, baseband transmission allows only one signal at a time. Cable television systems use broadband transmission for television program distribution. In addition to program content such as television programs, cable systems may also provide Internet connections employing cable modems. Cable system Internet support employs both upstream and downstream data transfers. Such data transfers may also be employed to support interactive television. Interactive television may furnish viewers additional information such as a news item display or a stock ticker that may be scrolled across the bottom of the screen, for example. Cable system data transmissions may comprise both isochronous and asynchronous transfers. Isochronous transfers are constant data rate transfers as may be used for streaming audio and video where a regular data transfer rate is needed to maintain picture or audio quality. Asynchronous transfers may vary in data rate and may exhibit burstiness as channel bandwidth becomes available. A cable system typically employs isochronous transfers for program content such as movies and may support isochronous transfers to support QoS (Quality of Service) data transfer modes as specified by DOCSIS (Data Over Cable System Interface Specification). Asynchronous transfers are employed for other data services, such as DOCSIS ‘best effort’ modes, and data transfer rate may vary with the number of users, size of files being transferred, and bandwidth allocated to isochronous transfer. The bandwidth of a cable system is divided among broadcast programs, subscriber services, and Internet data transfers. Internet or interactive television users may subscribe to news and data services where information may be sent to users at some regular interval or in response to a particular event. Further, users may log on to services that provide less than real time video, such as cameras showing weather or traffic for example. As the number of modem users or interactive users increase, system performance may decrease, resulting in a reduction in service that may result in reduced customer satisfaction or reduced revenues. In order to optimize revenue and maintain customer satisfaction, a method of network management is needed that optimizes data services to a large base of users while preserving a level of service quality.